All Barked Up
by AkiraKittyCat
Summary: Mai and Naru get turned into dogs while on a haunted barn case. will they find love while their dogs and try to find out how become human once more? find out now! Rated K for all audiences.


The team was getting ready to go to a new case they had, the case was on a haunted barn house. The animals have been disappearing and most have been killed, they have been seeing something move in the fields and it wasn't wolfs or dogs of some sort. And when its night they would see a figure in their windows, and the client was an old woman and her husband. Their granddaughter refuses to sleep in her room anymore because she would see a shadow man come into her room and start whispering things to her she didn't understand, pointing out the obvious Naru accepted the case.

Mai was terrified out of her mind thinking about how she would react to a figure in her room while she's trying to sleep and those poor animals… she felt bad for those animals that had to die, she would break out in tears most of the time and Ayako had to hold her just for her to calm down. They were heading for the site of the case; Mai felt a sad presence around her when they got there. They were greeted with a friendly old woman's face, she looked so happy even during the crisis that's happening.

She led us to our rooms and to where we can set up base; it was a large room in the house. We started to set up equipment and suddenly when Mai was setting up the monitors the cords wrapped around her feet and she screamed, before she got knocked out she heard the team all yell "Mai!" and it went black.

~_Dream World_~

Mai opened her eyes to see it was all black, the only thing she could see glowing was herself until she saw something walking towards her and the figure called "Hello Mai." and the figure warmly smiled, Mai squinted until the figure came into the sight to see "Gene..?" and when she said that he had already made his way to her feet and held out a hand for her to grab, she did so. He helped her onto her feet and said "Mai, be careful. This shadow figure is dangerous and aggressive, please be safe." Mai nodded and looked around and she turned her attention back to Gene and asked "what happened Gene?" he answered "you were knocked out Mai, you tripped and fell. Now, wake up." And her vision started to go white.

~_Real world_~

Mai woke up in a room; she sat up and felt a huge pain in her head. She was lying in a room with Ayako and Masako sleeping in their beds beside her, she slipped her legs out from under her blanket and put her bare feet onto the cold wooden floor. She felt a shiver up her spine as she set her feet down, the floor felt like ice on her feet. She then remembered what Gene said in her dream 'this shadow figure is dangerous and aggressive.' She heard footsteps inside the room but nobody was walking around in the room, at least that's what she thought… the footsteps got louder and louder until they finally stopped. Mai's eyes were filled with tears and if someone looked at her they could see the fear in her eyes, her fear overflowed like water boiling in a pan. And then a writing appeared on her arm and started glowing a bright blue, she could barely see because of her watery eyes, She collapsed back onto the bed and laid there until morning.

Mai was greeted with sunshine sprayed in her eyes, she groaned but it took her a few moments to realize her groan was actually a _whimper_. She shot open her eyes and looked at herself; she was going to scream until she jumped off her bed and went over to a mirror. She screamed right then but suddenly stopped when she remembered Masako and Ayako were still asleep, she saw the rooms door open and ran for it. Mai ran down stairs only to be greeted with another border collie she wondered '_is that… Naru?' _she walked towards the dog and asked "Naru?" he nodded and said "yes it's me Mai, so you're a dog too?" Mai nodded as well and ignored his question because he pointed out the obvious.

She sat down in front of him and added "why are we dogs Naru?" she was trying not to freak out, and Naru answered "I think I should be asking you that Mai, did anything happen last night?" Mai nodded and replied "I woke up and heard footsteps, they stopped and a weird writing appeared on my arm and started glowing. After that it went black." Naru thought about it and muttered "we must be dealing with some sort of dark magic" Mai's head dipped to the side saying "dark magic, Isn't that just a myth?" Naru shook his head "apparently not, whoever this dark magic user is he could have done worse then make us dogs I suppose." Mai nodded in response and said "we need to try and tell the others" Naru shook his head once more "no, they wouldn't understand what we're saying. Instead we will just act as farming dogs." Mai tipped her head to the side again "like grouping sheep?" Naru nodded.

"Well I suppose it won't be that bad, I have always liked dogs!" Mai said, Naru sighed. Then the old man named Akio walked into the room from upstairs with his wife Emi, she looked happy as ever. Both of their smiles faded once they saw two dogs sitting in their living room, Akio said "where did you two come from?" and laughed slightly, Mai wagged her tail and barked. Both of the old couples smiles returned, Akio bent down to pet the beautiful ginger colored Border collie. When Akio was petting Mai the whole team came from upstairs as well and John said with a soft happy voice "Morning!" and then the whole team turned their attention to Mai and Naru.

Bou-san asked "where did those dogs come from?" Emi replied "me and Akio came downstairs and saw these two sitting in the living room, beautiful dogs I say." The team nodded and Akio got back up. Lin stared at the two dogs saying out of nowhere "Mai, Naru?" Mai perked her ears up and barked, the team was shocked and Ayako said "but how are you two dogs?" Naru got up and stood next to Mai, she blushed but her fur hid it. John said "I never thought I would be seeing Naru as a border collie eh?" Naru growled at the comment and John's smile soon turned into nervous laughs. Emi said "well, I'm sure you're all hungry so I'll start cooking." And she instantly started to grab things out of the fridge; Mai attempted to open the front door but didn't succeed. Yasu came to her rescue and opened the door for her, she ran outside like a lightning bolt. While Naru just laid down.

Mai was playing outside with Bou-san, he threw the tennis ball and she chased after it. Once she caught up with where the ball went she was fixing to pick it up when a shadow leaned over her, she looked up and it was another male dog. The dog growled and Mai ran towards Bou-san, when he saw the dog running after Mai he chuckled thinking '_even in dog form she has guys chasing after her'_ and sat down in the grass enjoying the suns warmth.

Mai was getting tired of running so she ran towards the screen door and leaped through it running upstairs, Naru saw this and thought about what she was running from. He got up and walked to the door seeing the dog, he growled and gave the dog a cold glare. The dog backed off and ran. Naru sighed and went upstairs to tell Mai everything was alright now, as he walked up the stairs he heard…humming?

His pace quickened after the sound and when he found it, he found himself in front of the room where Ayako, Masako and Mai slept. He went through the door stopping when he saw Mai lying down on her bed singing a tune he hadn't known of.

"_If this is to end in fire, then we should all burn together. Watch the flames climb high; into the night."_

His jaw slightly opened in amazement that she was singing, and really good too. But also sad that the song was about death. He walked slowly up to her bed and sat down next to it, continuing to listen to her sing peacefully…

"_Calling out father oh, stand by and well will watch the flames burn auburn on_

_The mountain side high_

_And if we should die tonight_

_Then we should all die together_

_Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

_Calling out father oh_

_Prepare as we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on_

_The mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountain_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_And I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you remember me_

_Oh, should my people fall_

_Then surely I'll do the same_

_Confined in mountain halls_

_We got too close to the flame_

_Calling out father oh_

_Hold fast and we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on_

_The mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountain_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you remember me_

_And if the night is burning_

_I will cover my eyes_

_For if the dark returns_

_Then my brothers will die_

_And as the sky is falling down_

_It crashed into this lonely town_

_And with that shadow upon the ground_

_I hear my people screaming out_-"

She stopped suddenly to turn around seeing Naru sitting there listening to her, she screeched in surprise stuttering "H-how long have you been there?" he smiled and responded softly "long enough for me to hear your beautiful singing voice."

Mai blushed from embarrassment and from what Naru just said but of course her fur hid it. She sighed and dragged a blanket down from her bed and onto the floor; Naru perked his ears up wondering what she was doing.

Mai shifted and turned the sheet and made it like a pillow, she laid down on it and closed her eyes. Naru walked over to her asking "what are you doing?" she cracked open an eye saying "I don't want to lie on my bed as a dog; of course when we turn back human I surely don't want dog fur on my bed." Naru smiled mischievously and laid himself next to her curling himself around her.

She was taken aback by his action and said "W-what are you doing Naru?" he buried his head in her fur and replied "oh nothing, I just wanted to lie down." Mai was blushing and it deepened to magenta when he buried his face in her neck.

She smiled and decided to enjoy the moment, she cuddled herself against him and they faded slowly into a deep sleep and rested for the rest of the day.

**NOTE: I do not own the song used here, and I don't own ghost hunt. The song used for the time being is Ed sheerans "I see fire". The song has further use in other stories. **


End file.
